


First Time For Everything

by foreverwritingaround



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All characters alive, Crossdressing, M/M, Teasing, Unsewn Kurloz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwritingaround/pseuds/foreverwritingaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never allowed this to happen, and you never thought you would. He's convincing though, so here you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for my friend, who RPs the Eridan I based this off of. I RP the Kurloz. Enjoy this as you will, but know this was written for a certain situation.

It had taken a lot of what you learned was called ‘soul searching’ before you finally decided it would be a good idea to give into pressure and allow yourself to be taken. And by taken you really mean it. You’re likely to be thoroughly enjoyed by the time the night is over. To be honest you love the idea. Not that you’ll ever tell him that. You’ll make it out that you’re hating every second of it.

And you aren’t going to make this simple either.

You’ve had a little...something in mind for him for a while now, but you haven’t had the chance nor the real desire to use it yet. But now you do. Black and purple frills, long stockings, glittery high heels. The whole nine yards topped off with a purple headband. You stand in front of the mirror, admiring your body and how nicely your little outfit fits you and _damn do these panties make your ass look good_. 

So you strut to the transportalizer, making sure you get just the right amount of swing in your narrow hips for the skirts of your dress to swish around you. There you go, typing in his coordinates and you’re off, the chime of the alert ringing through his quarters. Your heels click on the wood floor as you make your way from the small room into his main area. He’s sitting behind his desk, typing away one thing or another and he looks up, most likely when he hears the tapping.

You wish you had a camera for his face.

He stares at you like you’re insane, and you smirk right back at him. Chuckling contently at him as you step closer, leaning against his desk with a grin.

“Are you fuckin stupid?” He squints, then scowls, his arms crossing over his chest as he leans back in the chair, “because from where I’m sittin you look really fuckin stupid.”

“Me? Stupid?” You make an offended face, your eyes going wide in a puppy dog stare as you saunter around the desk and kneel beside him in the floor. In those heels you’re stupidly tall, “here I am, ready to give you my body, and you’re calling me stupid?”

An eyebrow raises as he turns to look at you, “givin me your body? Loz, are you sayin what I think you are?”

“If you’re thinking I’m going to let you fuck me into the floor then yes, that is what I’m saying.”

His other eyebrow raises as high as the other, and he seems like he’s about to throw you overboard. Instead of letting your face show your nerves you put on an even bigger set of puppy eyes, a couple of whines rising from your chest until he finally looks back down at where you kneel, “I oughta throw your dumb ass off a the railing, but this might be an offer I can’t refuse.”

So he pats your head, standing up out of his chair and shutting his husktop with a sigh. Your smile is smug as he began to make rounds, your head following him as he paces around you, a cocky smile on his face.

Then the words start, “so what I’m wonderin is, and don’t lie to me, is if you thought you were just gonna rile me up and get a quick fuck outta this. No, Loz, no. You won’t be gettin a quick fuck,” he steps up and takes your chin in his hand, bringing your eyes up to look into his, “you’ll be gettin the longest fuck a your life,” your eyes widen and your smirk fades and he _chuckles like that and it sends a shiver down your spine_ , “but you’ll be enjoyin it. You bet your ass you will be.”

He lets go of your face and continues to pace around you, making you nervous as he looks you up and down, takes in every inch he can see. It unnerves you just how badly you want to let him do it, let him do whatever he wants to you, give in to him wholly without a second glance back. It’s just the _presence_ he gives off when he’s like this, completely different from before. In some deep part of your mind you want to growl, raise your hackles and bite, but you want to be tame, submissive. This is what you came here for and you intend to finish what you started, so instead you smile a tiny smile, your eyes covered by your naturally long lashes.

“Oh, actin all bashful are we?” His chuckle resonates through parts of you that it shouldn’t, “I like that look on you, Loz. The bashful little sub. You’re cute like that. And I _know_ nobody else has seen you this way. All for me, it’s all for me and you know you’re lovin it aren’t you?”

And so you nod, glancing up at him every time you see his boots come into view from his pacing. And you don’t even think, you act, shuffling forward and grabbing his leg, bending down, ass in the air and kissing it. His content laugh makes you squirm, your lips trailing up the boot until you’re looking into his face and you smile, ever so sweetly, to try to see what he’ll say.

Say he does, “that’s a good boy,” his hand weaves into your hair, petting you gently, “so cute. Isn’t that what you’ve been wantin lately? To be told you’re cute? Just look at you now, kissin my boots, ass in the air. Hot little fuck, aren’t you?” His hand leaves your hair and instead smacks your ass, earning him a little whimper from you, “I’m likin this, Loz. Likin you,” he moves away and you whine again, sitting back down on your knees and looking up at him, “so tell me Loz, what made you decide this?”

As you begin to speak he starts to move again, pacing tighter circles around you, “I decided it would be fun to try. And I had this saved and I wanted to use it, wanted you to see it,” his hand grazes your shoulder and you whimper, “I do want to be called cute. I want you to see just how cute I can be and I don’t want anyone else to even know what it’s like. It’s all for you,” god the way your voice is just so coquettish would normally make you sick, but right now it just makes you feel hotter. He’s stopped in front of you, hands on hips, a frown on his face. Your eyelashes bat at him and you sink to one side, “what did I say wrong?”

He sighs and pats your head, “you just don’t _mean it_ , Loz. You gotta mean it,” he reaches down like a flash and wraps his fingers in the ring on the collar, pulling you up higher on your knees, “you just gotta, Loz, or this ain’t gonna work,” he looks offended, “you want it, you gotta _ask for it_. This ain’t no pleasure cruise. Well, it is, but not a free ride. You gotta _earn it_. So start _earnin_ it.”

Your lips push out into a pout as he steps away again, “but Eridan, I do want it. So bad. Why would I come here if I didn’t?” He gives you a ‘you tell me’ look and you frown, “I came because I want you to have your way with me. To fuck me until I can’t move anymore. I want you to do it all, everything. I just want you to think I’m cute too.”

He laughs, and more shivers go through you. You’re pretty sure your frilly purple and black panties are getting fairly damp by now, just from how worked up you’re making yourself from his words and his touches. You whine and he brings a hand back to the collar, dragging you along on your hands and knees to one of the loveseats, where he sits down and brings you half on his lap, “tell me then, Loz, if you want to be cute for me an you want me to fuck you, how are you gonna convince me it’s all worth my time? I’m busy runnin this ship and keepin things straight and you’re always bargin in wantin to fuck or be petted and treated right an I ain’t always got time for that. So you tell me, Loz, tell me why you want me to fuck you when I got so many other things to do that are more important.”

Your brain runs ragged trying to think, and it’s getting more jumbled by the minute with him just barely dragging his claws underneath the tight collar. More whines leave you and he grins, his shark like teeth showing and damn, you just want him to rip into you with them, leave marks that will last forever and _hurt so good_. So you finally get the words, you hope, “you should fuck me because I’m here, and I’m asking for it, and I’m sure you want to,” you let your fingers trail up his inner thigh as you speak, “and because I want you to just take me any way you want. I’ll do anything for you if you’ll just give me a chance to show you I mean it.”

His hand stops its wandering and you hope you said the right thing this time. He’s starting to grin and you have a feeling you did. And so he sits up a little, his hands reaching out and pulling you farther up, fast enough that you have to brace yourself with your hands on either side of his lithe form so you won’t just fall. Then he’s kissing you and oh damn is it great. He’s biting at your lips and your jaw, and his thigh works its way between your own, rubbing the thin,ruffled panties against your nearly soaked nook. You moan into the kiss, your fingers digging into the couch as his leg bounces and rubs against you, your bulge peeking just slightly from the attention. He pulls away from you, not stopping his leg, still holding onto the collar, “you are cute Loz. Why would you not allow yourself this kind a pleasure for so long? I could a been fuckin you like this all the time. You’d be told you’re cute just enough.”

Your mouth is pushed into a pout, but your eyes close and your fingers again dig in as his thigh moves sharply against your body. You don’t like telling anyone, but your nook is goddamn sensitive to even the slightest touch. So even just his thigh through your panties is driving you insane.

Looks like he knows it too, “what’s the matter Loz? You gettin a little hot under the collar?” He jerks the thing in question, reminding you again that you’re wearing it, “you really should a just let me do this before. You wouldn’t be so desperate then now would you?” His lips brush against yours, teasingly, and you whine again when he sits back, still rolling his thigh between your legs, “why don’t you do somethin cute, Loz? Make yourself look cute, say somethin cute. Be cute,” he pets your face, distracting you again from focusing on his words.

“Stop teasing me,” your voice whines noticeably, “I want you, soon. I can’t handle the teasing anymore,” his grin leaves you shaking and you’re sure he’ll have a wet spot on his pants, “I need you to fuck me now. Please Eridan _please_.” 

He’s grinning and pulling his leg out from under you and sure enough, there’s a visible wet mark on his pants. His hand on the collar forces you first down and then up, bringing you to a crouch on your feet in front of him, “if you want it so bad take off the panties. Can’t fuck you if you got panties in the way.”

You oblige, hooking your fingers around the damn ruffles and pushing them down one leg after the other. They’re off and you’re looking up at him and another little whine pushes its way through your lips. It makes him smile and he caresses your cheek again.

“What a good boy, Loz. Obeyin me without even askin for a reason. That’s earnin you points. You’re cute like this,” you smile when he says you’re cute. Just the way he says it makes you throb in a lot of places. He sits back down on the couch with a satisfied sigh, pulling you back up onto his lap by your collar. You like that he doesn’t use a leash, this is so much better, his touch so much closer to you. He drags you up until he can get his legs between yours, making you sit down with your ass hanging just beyond his knees, your legs hooked over his thighs. The hand not holding your collar trails down your front, claws scratching at your skin through the fabric of your dress. It drags ragged, moaning purrs from you as that hand skips over the skirts, opting to finger the bows on your thigh highs, “tell me how much you want it, Loz.”

You obey immediately, “I want it so much. Give me anything please. Even just a kiss or a little touch,” your voice trails off as you look down, embarrassed by how badly your nook is throbbing already. He hasn’t even actually touched you and you’re a quivering, dripping mess. His hand jerks at the collar, making you look at him again. He’s got a ‘that’s all?’ look on his face and you humbly think of more to say, “It’s nothing like I ever imagined. I’m throbbing and crazy and you haven’t even touched me hardly at all. I want to know how I’ll feel when you do touch me. How crazy I’ll feel when your hands are on me, in me, around me. Please Eridan, just a little?”

His smirk makes you hope you did the right thing, and when you feel his hand move farther up your thigh, slowly, so teasingly that it makes you almost groan, you know you’ve succeeded in convincing him of your desire for now. His finger trails up to your hip, moving down and around your sheath and making your body shiver. He grins, hand moving farther down, a single digit running down the little bit of bulge that’s poked out. And then he’s at your nook, teasing around the outside, moving slowly closer to the entrance and you’re whining and moaning and trying so hard not to grind into his hand that it’s killing you. A flush rises to your cheeks, half of pleasure and half of embarrassment, and he tugs on the collar until you come close enough that he can kiss your panting mouth.

“All this excitement from a little touchin? Just wait until I get started. I know you’re gonna go _nuts_ when I get my bulge in you,” your hips roll at the thought and he tsks, “now now Loz did you ask if you could do that? I didn’t hear you ask.”

Your eyes stare at him, even though he’s saying this his finger is still working at the entrance of your nook, moving around the slick, sensitive areas that are heating up along with your face, “Eridan please, don’t tease so much. _Please_ don’t tease so much,” your hands come up and rest on his shoulders, if not for balance then in a desperate attempt to show your wanting, “I just want it all, I want more I can’t be teased anymore please?”

His finger dips into your nook and you gasp, legs shaking against his as he draws it out, back in, back out. Just his finger is so much that you’re whining, moaning and burying your face in his shoulder. He laughs, pulling his finger out and running it along the slit that protects your nook, “you’re damn tight, Loz. Guess it’s all the years you ain’t had nothin go in it. We’re gonna fix that, tonight and later and all the time. Because now that you know how it feels you ain’t ever gonna stop wantin it. Am I right, Loz?” He lets his finger slide in again and you nod your head against his shoulder, your fingers digging into his skin through his shirt. 

And oh, how you want him out of those clothes. You just want him to take off your dress, throw it aside, leave you in nothing but your thigh highs. You want him to take his clothes off, you want him to just fuck you already, but you know he’s going to make you wait. He’s going to make you wait a long time before he even gets close to that. You don’t even know if you’ll last that long, he’s going to keep teasing you until you spill over the edge, then he’ll still fuck you because he isn’t going to leave himself unpleasured. You whine at the thought, if he makes you come again and again you know you won’t be able to resist. You’ll be at his beck and call for the rest of your life.

It seems like an eternity, him with his finger working your nook, you whining and shivering and moaning over him, before he sends shockwaves through your body. He’s gone and added a second finger. You hiss, your eyes shutting tight, and as he moves those fingers, filling you to an almost painful level, you start to whisper things into his ear. You whisper, for the most part _fuck me, Eridan_ over and over, but every now and then you whisper that _you want more_ , that it feels so good it’s great and that you want more. He’s getting worked up from it too, your hand slipping from his shoulder just grazing where his bulge writhes against his fairly tight pants. So you start to whisper more. _Why wait to take me? Don’t deny us the pleasure, please. Help yourself, I’m more than ready_. He chuckles and the fingers are gone, but the tingling pleasure doesn’t go. If anything, you throb even harder. His fingers slip into your collar again, and he stands, his lips on yours before he pushes you down against the couch, his hands on his hips and his eyes trailing over your form.

What does he see? He sees how flustered you are, the way your face is flushed a dark shade of purple, how the insides of your thighs are stained purple from your nook. The way those legs are shaking hard from all the pleasure you’ve gotten without him even actually _fucking you_. You whine under his scrutiny and he smiles, his hands moving to his fly and you sit up in excitement, only to be pushed back down again, “Loz, really? Did you ask to do that? I know I didn’t hear a request comin out a your mouth,” his hands once again return to his fly, hovering over it before he frowns and looks down at his boots, “now how am I supposed to take off these if those boots are in the way? Take them off.”

You once again obey the command without flinching, sliding off the couch to your knees and unlacing the boots, pulling first one off and then the other and setting them gently out of the way. He smiles, pats your head, and pushes down the pants, gesturing for you to pull them off the rest of the way. So you do, gently peeling them away from his legs so he can be free of them. He leaves the shirt on, and then a hand is touching your cheek and he’s smiling, “you’ve been a good boy, Loz. Let’s see you take off that pretty dress a yours.”

He sits, and you stand, kicking off your heels and making sure they’re out of the way as you move, swaying your hips as you lift your arms, bringing them behind you and untying the bow around your waist. It flutters down as your hands move to your neck, unzipping the top of the neck and letting it fold down. You bend down, letting your hands graze his thighs in the same motion that carries you back to standing. Then you shimmy, letting the dress slide down your thin frame and giving it time to pool around your feet. Now all you’re left in are the thigh highs and the collar.

You blush when he chuckles at you, annoyed at yourself again for feeling this way. Why should such a young kid make you act like you’re eight sweeps old again and this is your first time out ever? It’s probably because he’s unlocked nearly every one of your kinks, and he’s done them very well. And now he’s gesturing for you to come over, and you obey, standing in front of him so that he can lean up and grip your hips.

“You are cute, Loz. Look at your little blush. If that ain’t cute I don’t know what is. And the way you’re already so wet? Just from a little foreplay? It’s downright endearin. So now we get to the main event. I’m gonna fuck you, and you’re gonna like it, aren’t you?”

You nod, not trusting your voice at all. He whispers the command to pull down his shorts and you leap to it, pulling them down slowly though to savor the reveal. He’s fully exposed, bulge writhing and slick and it’s all because of you. You whine, your fingers brushing the member by their own volition, and you gasp when he slaps your hand away, shaking his head and tsking you. He grabs the collar again, pulling you up until you’re once again on his lap, closer this time, higher up. His voice wafts to your ear, telling you to beg. 

You don’t need to be told more than once, “Eridan I...I need you please, oh fuck. I won’t even try to come before you, I’ll wait for your command. Anything, please. Anything,” your voice slips to a whisper again as you hang your head. His hand is running circles around your nook again, toying with you and making you squirm. He’s tortuous, refusing to give in without a fight. His fingers reach into your nook again, spreading it and making it ready for his bulge. His face is a content smile, and you just want to kiss it off, nip and bite until he too is a quivering mess. 

Then you no longer have time to think, because suddenly you’re a lot closer to his bulge than you were a second ago, and then it’s trying to push its way in. _Fuck_ is it going to be a tight fit. Even just the tip has you trembling, and he has your hips in his hands and he’s pushing you closer until your nook is just above his bulge. One hand leaves your hips to aid it in entering, and as it does, slowly, your body tightens and you force it to relax when he hisses at you. You’re shaking, and he adds more and more length to what’s already there and little breathy moans are leaving your mouth, your head hangs back as your hands clutch at anything they can reach.

“Loz, seriously. Loosen the fuck up it’s already tight without you doin that,” your attempts to obey are slow, and eventually, after what seems like an eternity, you manage to relax and his last few inches slip inside.

You’re doing it. You’re bottoming. Technically. And you’ll never admit it out loud but _it fucking feels absolutely wonderful_. Your nook aches around him as it stretches to accommodate, your breath ragged as he fills the wait time with biting your neck and chest all to hell, leaving marks everywhere. Some bleed, some don’t, all hurt nicely. Your own claws dig into his thighs, and he hisses and bites hard on your collarbone, earning a long moan from you which in turn earns you a smile tinged with purple. You smash your lips to his, tasting your blood on his mouth and loving it. It’s then that he tests the waters, so to speak, jerking his hips back and pushing back into you, none too gently. A shuddering wail bounces off the walls as he repeats the motion.

Again.

Again.

And again.

Each time moving a little faster, a little harder as you cling to him, every inch of your body shaking, your voice calling his name and letting out the sweetest sounds. He’s breathing hard too, and his hands clutch at you, his nails leaving trails of purple across your skin as he urges on, faster and harder and damn is it wonderful.

Your nook is aching and your bulge is writhing between you two, soon crushed under your body when he grabs the collar and pulls you into a hard kiss, his hips unrelenting in their movement. You’re breathing into his mouth and he yours, purple eyes staring into violet as you whine his name between his rough kisses. He keeps up a running commentary of fucks, damns, shits, and fuck Loz, the one syllable being drawn out in a delicious sound that tells you he’s wanted this too. He’s wanted you for who knows how long and you’re so glad you gave in for him, for yourself. He’s kissing you again, his lips against yours as he cries your name into your mouth, your tongue practically tasting it as you cry his as well. It’s like melody and harmony mixing, twining together to make a song that’s truly wonderful. Not only do your voices sing, but your bodies do as well.

Eventually your hips join with the motion of his, making each thrust harder than ever before. His curses get louder, more fervent, and your own moans only get breathier and more labored. It won’t be long before the both of you are over the edge, with the tables turned like this neither of you will have much stamina, and it definitely won’t be much with the roughness of the thrusts and the tightness of your nook that’s only getting tighter the closer you get. So he keeps it up, his fingers in the ring of the collar keeping you close so that he can keep thrusting hard, so that he can keep kissing and biting your lips and neck. 

This is exactly what you wanted.

After what seems like no time at all your nook is clenching tighter than ever before, and he’s crying out your name, his hands tight on your hips, claws digging deep gouges into the skin. You practically tear the fabric of the couch as the two of you reach climax almost simultaneously, purple and violet spilling across his lap and dripping to the floor. He rides it out, still pounding into your clenched, aching nook until every last bit is drained and you’re flopped over against his chest, heart thundering and breath heavy.

His head leans against your shoulder and he pants against your ear, hands shaking against your thighs as he slowly works his way out of you, genetic material dripping off of him and out of your aching body. He swears, his teeth nibbling your neck as you whimper at the stimulation. Your whole body is practically vibrating, humming from what you’ve just experienced. It takes a while, but eventually you’re both calmed down enough for you to sit up and for him to give you a sly grin.

“Well I guess you were cute and you did well,” his fingers touch some of the teeth marks just above the collar,“bet you aren’t gonna deny me when I say you’ll like somethin, are you Loz?”

You shake your head fast and hard. Never again.


End file.
